Unfamiliar Territories
by CadleyxCamteen
Summary: When House goes on vacation, leaving his team to help out at the hospital, Thirteen ends up in the ER helping out Cameron. Will romance bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, fanfic readers! This is my first attempt at a full fledge House story. Cadley/Camteen eventually, of course (Is there really any other pairing to ship?) I know this chapter is pretty slow, bear with me please! I hope you enjoy. Everything goes to its rightful owners! **

A loud bang jolted Thirteen awake from where she had fallen asleep with her head on the glass diagnostics table. Right above where her arm was resting, an all too familiar end of a cane was pressed against the glass. Letting her eyes trail up to the handle of the piece of wood, she met deep blue eyes.

"Thirty-One!" House said louder than needed.

"House," the brunette returned, massaging her throbbing temple.

"Busy weekend?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

"No more than usual," she commented, staring back at him unhinged. Looking around the room she noticed they were the only two people in the room. "Where are the guys?"

"I'm taking the week off," he explained, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he limped towards the door.

"Great," she said, moving to stand up and hang her white doctor coat on the rack.

"Not so fast," House said, stopping her from hanging it up as he placed his cane in front of it. "You're not leaving."

"You're taking the week off, which means we won't have a case…"

"I promised Cuddy you ducklings would stay and work until the weekend. Then you get the weekend off…maybe."

"You already made us work off all your clinic hours; what are we supposed to do, sit here and pretend we're doing something important?"

"Like you don't do that all the time. No," he said, "Foreman and Chase are in Neurology, Taub is… wherever he decided to go. And you're in the ER."

The tall brunette bit down on her tongue to keep from retorting. Her boss got to take a _whole week _of by promising the dean of medicine that his four doctors would stay and help out in other departments. "Why the ER?" she voiced.

"Half of the nurses are out with a bug; Cameron is swamped. It was Cuddy's idea, not mine, I was going to let you leave to continue having hot girl on girl action," he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Thanks," she deadpanned. "Now if you'll excuse me," she shoved his cane out from in front of her before slinging her white lab coat back on and walking out of the diagnostics office towards the elevators.

"Have fun!" House called out cheerfully as she stepped into an open elevator before the doors shut.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thirteen walked into the ER with a certain confidence in her stride. Emergency Room work usually required no thought; just a lot of motor skills. Stitches, casts, sometimes reattaching limbs, heart attacks, and so forth. Not that made her _happy_ to be here, but compared to her normal job on the team, there wasn't near as much thought in it.

Once she arrived in the ER though, she came to a halt. Nurses were running from bed to bed in frenzy. The place was _packed._ All of the normal beds were full, and there were even extra gurneys set up in every free space available.

She quickly reached out an arm to stop a nurse. "Dr. Cameron?"

"She's at bed five," the nurse rushed out before going back on her way. After nodding, even though the nurse was far gone, the brunette made her way over to the bed she was told. Peeking her head in around the curtain, the glimpsed the blonde ER head leaning over a patients arm while she stitched it.

"Dr. Cameron?" Thirteen called out.

"Little busy here," the blonde said with a frown.

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at the normally calm blonde's frustrated tone. She tried a different approach, "Where do you need me?"

At this, Cameron's head snapped up. Relief flooded her eyes as she recognized the other doctor. "Pick any file from the nurse's desk," she responded.

"Will do," Thirteen replied before backing back out. She walked over to the desk and flipped open the top file. _Lacerated fingers,_ she thought to herself, _this should be fun. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The brunette plopped down onto a chair behind the nurse's station with a groan. Her body ached all over. It was well over midnight, and they had just gotten the disastrous room under control. She spotted the blonde ER head come out from behind their last patient's curtain. Surprise flickered across her face when her eyes met the brunette's.

"You're still here," she said, pushing hair that had fallen out of her ponytail out of her face.

"House didn't tell you?" Thirteen asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm helping you out all week…"

"Oh, thank god," Cameron breathed. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"House or Cuddy didn't tell you?"

"No," the blonde said with a shake of her head. "Cuddy actually told me this morning I would be the only doctor for a few days. I thought I could handle it but then that bus crash came in…"

"No one in their right mind could've handled that by their selves. I for one thought you did brilliantly."

Cameron shot her a warm smile. "Couldn't have done it without you." She glanced up at a clock on the wall, "You're free to go now. My fill in will be here in thirty minutes."

"You sure?" Thirteen asked, already standing up.

"Positive," the blonde said with a slight laugh. "Go home, change," she wrinkled her nose at the brunette's bloody shirt, "shower and crash. Then don't forget to wear scrubs tomorrow."

Thirteen frowned slightly at her bloody shirt. "I won't. See you tomorrow, Cameron."

The blonde nodded firmly with a small smile, "Tomorrow."

Thirteen drove home deep in thought. Working in the ER proved to require more thought than she originally planned. It was still very different from diagnostics; but she had a new found respect for Cameron after working with her the past few hours. She just hoped Cameron, who is known for wanting to try and fix people, didn't try and pry her open for details about her personal life over the course of the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two…I'm so happy at all the reviews this got with the first chapter. I hope chapter two is just as good. I should probably mention that this is set sometime after season 4. Chase and Cameron are not married, and Thirteen and Foreman have not gotten together. I'm not sure how long this will be, I'm mainly writing it as a stress reliever. But I hope to update it at least once a week. Enjoy, everything goes to its rightful owners. **

Allison Cameron drummed her fingers across her desk as she stared through her open office door and into the quiet ER. It was still fairly early in the morning; the ER was always slow around this time, usually just a patient here and there who had had far too much to drink the night before. Her eyes flickered to the small digital clock in front of her before flickering back to look straight ahead.

Thirteen, who was _supposed_ to be helping her, was late. Not just normal traffic-is-bad late, but rather I-should've-been-here-an-hour-and-a-half-ago late. It wasn't like she was needed at the moment, but the fact that she was told to show up at a certain time and didn't, that irritated the blonde slightly.

She let her mind wander through several scenarios upon where the mysterious brunette doctor might be. Another late night with a random stranger? Cameron hears all of the hospital gossip from her nurses, and when Thirteen came in with her _friend_ late that one night, only confirmed the rumors.

But still, would she really, do _that_, when she knew she had to be at work that early in the morning?

"Doctor Cameron," one of her nurses said walking in, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Hm?"

"There was a wreck on the highway. They're sending some of the patients our way; two minutes out."

"Lovely," the blonde mumbled, standing up and straightening her scrubs. "Thank you."

"At least we have Doctor Hadley today," the nurse said with a smile, leading the way into the ER.

"She's here?" Cameron asked with surprise. She hadn't seen her walk in.

"Got here about…ten minutes ago." The doors to the ambulance entrance flew open as paramedics rushed a gurney in. Suddenly the brunette doctor was standing at Cameron's side as they waited to meet the paramedics. The blonde shot Thirteen a glance that clearly said _we'll talk later_ before helping get the patient transferred to a bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You wanted to talk?" the brunette doctor said walking into her temporary boss' office hesitantly. The blonde ER head was massaging her temples, a tired look on her face. "About this morning, my alarm didn't go off…"

"Just…don't let it happen again, okay?"

Thirteen nodded at her firmly. She stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of Cameron. "Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly, after the blonde let out a soft whimper.

Cameron looked up at her slowly, exhaustion clear in her eyes. "I'm fine," she said quietly.

Thirteen, not one to push, nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off of the other woman. "You want to get lunch?" she offered.

The blonde looked at her again, surprise flickering across her face. "Lunch?"

"Yeah, you know, the second meal of the day, usually happens in the afternoon…"

Cameron snorted, causing Thirteen to let a small smile slip. "I know what it _is_," she said. "Why are you asking me to go with you?"

The taller doctor furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "I didn't think I had to have a reason to ask a colleague to go to lunch with me. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, that's not what I meant," she said in a hurry. "It's just that…you're known around the hospital as the 'mysterious Thirteen.' And yet here you are, asking if I'm alright and inviting me to lunch with you…"

"You really shouldn't believe all the rumors you hear, Doctor Cameron," Thirteen responded, her light blue eyes sparkling playfully.

"You're right, maybe I shouldn't," she agreed. "So, lunch?"

Thirteen let out an exaggerated sigh, "I _just_ explained to you…"

The blonde swatted her shoulder with a playful glare before leading the way out of her office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're a slow eater," Thirteen commented from where she sat across from the blonde in the cafeteria. She had finished her sandwich ten minutes ago and Cameron had just finished on half of hers.

"Shut up," Cameron retorted. "The slower I eat, the faster I get full."

"That's ridiculous. Just eat the whole sandwich!"

"Then I feel sickly full and don't feel like working," she argued. After an eye roll from the brunette, Cameron got curious. "You say I shouldn't believe all of the rumors…"

"Yeah," she said, staring at her with uncertainty.

"Which ones _shouldn't_ I believe?"

"I guess you'll have to find out yourself, won't you?" Thirteen said with a slight smirk.

Cameron frowned, "That's not fair."

"You have all week, it's perfectly fair."

"Allison," interrupted a cheerful voice to the side. Both female doctors looked up to see Robert Chase, standing there with a tray in his hands.

"Hey," the blonde greeted, a smile on her face. Thirteen averted her eyes as Chase bent down to press a kiss to Cameron's cheek before setting his tray down on the table and sliding into the booth next to his girlfriend.

"How's your day going?" he asked Cameron.

She shrugged. "Fine. It's going a lot better since Thirteen came to help," she smiled at the other woman happily.

Thirteen paused, feeling her heart flutter at the simple gesture. _No, no, no, _she chided herself. She simply smiled softly at the two in response.

"Foreman was wondering if I wanted to get drinks after work," Chase said casually, glancing at Cameron.

"Is that you asking my permission if you can go or are you inviting me too?"

"Of course I'm inviting you," he said.

"Only if Thirteen comes too," Cameron said, throwing a grin at the brunette.

She narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "I have other plans."

"Like what?" Cameron demanded, while Chase eyed her warily. "Come on, please? It'll be much more fun if I'm not the only girl there. _Please?_" she pleaded, giving her the puppy dog face.

Thirteen sucked in a breath, before letting it out in defeat. "Maybe for a few drinks…"

The blonde smiled widely at her and all the brunette could think is _what have I gotten myself into?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night, the tall brunette doctor pulled up to the bar they were all meeting at. She got out of her car slowly and ran a hand through her dark hair before walking over and pulling open the bar door. She took in her surroundings with a frown, glancing at the big flat screen TV's everywhere. The place didn't look like a normal bar but rather a…sports bar. She cursed to herself quietly.

A cheer erupted from a group of guys sitting around the bar who were staring intently at the biggest screen. She thought she saw Chase collecting money. Glancing around for the female blonde doctor after she didn't see her with Chase, she spotted her at a smaller booth further away from the loud men. With small satisfaction, she noted that she was alone.

Cameron glanced up as the brunette walked closer, her eyes lighting up. "Hey," she said softly, scooting over and patting her side of the booth.

"You forgot to mention the bar was a _sports_ bar," Thirteen pointed out, quirking an eyebrow.

Cameron smiled sheepishly. "I didn't think you would've come if I told you…"

"I wouldn't have," she agreed.

"Well then, I'm glad I didn't tell you," she said smiling. "You don't want a drink?" she asked, noticing no other drink on the table besides hers.

"No, I'm good," Thirteen answered with a shake of her head.

"What's your real name?" Cameron blurted out suddenly.

"What?" the brunette questioned, amusement on her face.

"Your real name," Cameron repeated, "what is it? Everyone either calls you Thirteen or Doctor Hadley."

"Remy," Thirteen responded, watching her reaction.

"Remy?" Cameron repeated. After a nod from the brunette, she repeated it again, "Remy."

Thirteen smiled as she watched her say it several times.

"I like it," Cameron said grinning. "It suits you."

"In a good way, I hope," she said with a smirk. "And you're Allison."

Cameron giggled, "Why yes, I am. It's not near as unique as Remy, though."

"It suits you," Thirteen mimicked with a grin.

"Mmm, so, _Remy,_ tell me about yourself."

"What about myself?" she challenged.

Allison narrowed her eyes. "Anything."

"I have a brother."

"Older or younger?" Allison pressed.

"Older."

"Hm…favorite color?"

The brunette looked over into her eyes with her sparkling blue ones. "Teal," she answered softly before her eyes widened.

"What?" Allison asked, looking around for any sign of what could have led Remy to respond that way.

"Nothing," she responded quietly, not meeting her eyes, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Okay…favorite… candy?"

"Is she playing twenty questions with you?" Chase interrupted suddenly, sliding into the other side of the booth, winking at Allison in the process.

"Ignore him," Allison told Remy, turning back to face her.

"Uh… I'm not sure if I have a favorite," she said.

"Not have a favorite candy?" Cameron asked in disbelief.

"Just because you live off of Hershey's doesn't mean other people do," Chase teased her.

"Is the game over?" Allison asked him.

"Yup, I won one hundred in a bet against Foreman too," was his happy reply.

"Where is Foreman?" Cameron asked, looking around for him.

"He already left," Chase said with a shrug.

"That's probably my fault…" Remy said slowly.

"Why would it be your fault?" Allison asked, focusing her curious eyes on her.

"He…asked me to go to dinner with him last week…I turned him down," she answered sheepishly. "Ever since it's been kind of tense."

"Why'd you turn him down?" Chase asked, butting into the conversation.

"I believe that's personal," Remy said, staring at him slightly.

He gave her a confused look before turning to Allison, "You ready?"

"Are you leaving soon?" she asked Remy.

"I will when you do," she answered.

Smiling at Remy, she turned back to Chase, "Sure."

Remy slid out of the booth first, stepping back to give Allison plenty of room before following the couple out of the bar. They stopped when they were outside.

"Thanks for coming," Allison told her smiling, hand reaching out to squeeze her arm softly. "You saved me from dying of boredom."

"No problem," Remy told her, returning the smile. "See you tomorrow," she said as Chase and Allison started walking in the other direction. Allison turned back around and waved with a grin before getting into Chase's car.

The brunette turned and walked the short distance to her car. She sat in the seat and peered through her windshield at the sports bar glowing sign. The letters of the name of the bar glowed in a bright teal color, much like the color of Allison's eyes. Why had she blurted out that teal was her favorite color when it wasn't? She had never been fond of teal before. But maybe, now that it was a certain person's color of their eyes, that teal was growing on her after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let's be honest, last chapter sucked. I've been debating all weekend if I should continue this of simply delete it because of the last chapter. But I thought I'd give it a few more tries and see if I can get back to where I **_**wanted**_** to go with this. Don't feel bad to tell me if I seem to be trailing off or when it's time to stop, seriously, please do. I hope I didn't lose too many of you because of it. Also, I have Tumblr if anyone would like to follow, I love meeting new people: drkelly13. And as always, everything goes to its rightful owners.**

The days flew by while Thirteen subbed in the ER, something she knew would happen but didn't quite grasp until she experienced it herself. The shifts were long, and the always incoming patients rather brutal, but it left her with a sense of productiveness at the end of the day that she enjoyed. She could understand why Cameron loved it so much.

Over the beginning of the week the brunette and the ER head had formed a friendship Thirteen never thought she would have gained from the blonde. She found herself taking lunch breaks with her, and making small talk in between patients. Cameron was good at listening, and extremely easy to talk to. She didn't pry, which was always a plus, but the brunette found herself telling her things she hasn't told any of her other co workers. Not big things; just favorite hobby, TV shows she likes, the type of music she listens to, things that made up a person but what no one else had really bothered to ask.

In turn, Thirteen found out that Cameron's favorite color was pink, she had an older brother, her parents didn't always get along, but they were still married after thirty-five years, she likes romantic comedies but had to watch them by herself because Chase refuses to watch them.

The brunette glanced over at the ER bed the blonde of her thoughts was currently at. She was sitting on a stool, her glasses pushed on top of her head, as she was trying to coax a little boy to relax so she could stitch up his arm. The internist laughed quietly as the boy shook his head in refusal. Cameron shot a pleading look at the mom.

Thirteen stood up and walked over to the bed. "Let me try," she offered, pulling on a pair of gloves. The ER head stood and moved out of the way, watching curiously.

"Hi," the brunette said, sitting on the stool, smiling at the boy softly. "What's your name?"

"Michael…" he said quietly, wide eyes staring at her warily.

"I'm Thirteen."

"Thirteen? What kind of name is that?" Cameron laughed behind her at his question.

"Well…it's a nickname. But you can call me that, okay?"

"Okay, Thirteen," he said, testing it out. A smile stared growing across his face. "I hurt my arm."

"You did? Can I see?" she held out her hand for him to place his arm on.

Hesitation flickered across his face before he caught Thirteen's encouraging smile. "Okay…don't touch it," he warned.

"I won't," she assured. She moved closer to the bed, and examined his arm gently.

"Wow, this must have hurt. You're really brave for not crying."

"I'm a superhero!"

Thirteen exchanged an amused glance with his mother. "You know even superhero's need to get things done by doctors in order to help them get better."

"Really?"

She nodded, "How about you let me fix this, so you can go back to helping fight the bad guys?"

"Well…" he glanced back at his mom. "Will it hurt?"

"Not at all."

"Okay," he said nervously. He watched as Thirteen get out the things she would need in the cabinet. "What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the liquid she was pouring on gauze.

"This will make it so you won't feel anything. Hold still," she warned, holding his arm and quickly rubbing the place they would need to stitch. "Doctor Cameron?"

"Yes?" the blonde came up by her side.

"Talk to Michael while I do this, will you?"

"Sure," she came and sat on the bed, towards the boy's feet so that she was facing the other doctor.

"Are you two together?" he asked bluntly, before Cameron could open her mouth.

"_Michael,_" his mother cut in sternly.

Thirteen paused what she was doing; trying not to shake too much from the laughter she was trying to hide. She glanced up at the blonde to find her cheeks pink and her eyes wide. "Doctor Cameron is dating another doctor named Chase," she told Michael calmly.

The boy turned to the doctor sitting on his bed. "But you like her don't you?" he turned to Thirteen. "She was staring at you while you were talking to me like my mom stares at my dad."

"Was she now?" her eyes met Allison's and she raised a teasing eyebrow making the blonde's face go even more red.

"I am _so_ sorry," the mother apologized, embarrassed. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"They like each other, mommy!" he insisted.

"Be still," Thirteen reminded softly when he twisted to try and look at his mom. "It's alright, kids say the funniest things."

"Do you have kids?" his mother asked.

Thirteen smiled at her as she cut off the last stitch and Cameron could've sworn she saw another emotion flicker across the brunette's face; pain, maybe? "No, I don't."

"You're very good with them," she said appreciatively as the taller doctor finished wrapping the boys arm. "Not that you weren't," she added, glancing at Cameron.

The blonde waved her off. "I know what you meant."

"Doctor Cameron?" Michael asked after he was done inspecting his newly wrapped arm.

She slid closer to him on the bed, leg brushing against Thirteen's in the process. Her eye's flickered up to the brunette's, who was watching her with a small smile. "Yeah?"

He sat up onto his knees and crawled over so he was level with her ear. Thirteen watched curiously as Michael whispered something into Cameron's ear. Her interest was even more perked when whatever the small boy said caused Cameron's face to become pink again. Her eyes flickered up to hers nervously before flickering back away.

The boy pulled back and stared at the brunette doctor with a little grin. She tried to grab Cameron's attention but the blonde seemed to be looking anywhere but her as she left to walk back to the nurse's station. Thirteen said her goodbyes to the boy and his mother before following her.

"Hey," she said, coming up to stand beside to blonde while she was going through patient files. No answer. She reached out a touched her arm gently to get her attention.

Teal eyes met hers for a second before she turned back to the file. "What?"

"What'd he say to you?"

"Nothing of importance."

A teasing smile pulled at Thirteen's lips. "You not telling me only makes me want to know more, you know that, right?"

Cameron turned to her, a file in hand. "Yes, and I'm still not telling you," she answered, smacking her stomach lightly with the folder before walking towards her next patient.

"Were you really staring at me like that?" she called out loudly at the blonde's back, trying not to laugh. The response she received was a playful glare from the other woman before she pulled the curtain around the patient bed. Cameron was being stubborn; two could play at that game.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thirteen knocked on Cameron's office door later in the day. She waited patiently for a minute until she heard a small 'come in.' Pushing upon the door, she walked in. Cameron was sitting at her desk, signing files.

The blonde glanced up once she finished the one she was on. Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing. "You're not here to interrogate me again, are you? I'm still not telling you."

The brunette had been pestering Cameron ever chance she got. In between patients, at lunch, the blonde had to give in eventually. "No," she said smiling. "I came to tell you that I'm heading home. My shift just ended."

Disappointment flickered across the teal eyes that were staring at her. "Okay," she said with a nod. Offering the blonde a small smile, Thirteen turned around to the door, hand brushing the handle.

"What're you doing tonight?" the woman behind her asked hesitantly.

The taller doctor turned back around the look at her. She had plans to go a bar, get drunk, and come back home to her apartment. Whether or not someone came back with her she didn't care. Without thinking she answered with a shrug, "Nothing really. Why?"

"Chase works a late shift tonight," she seemed to be having an internal debate with herself. "I was wondering…if you wanted to come over and watch a movie or something? I hate being home alone," she admitted biting her lip.

"Well…"

"You don't have to," she said quickly. "If you don't-"

"I'd love to," Thirteen said automatically.

Cameron looked surprised. "Really?"

"Did you expect me to say no?"

"No, no, well, yes, but I'm glad you said yes," she finished in a hurry.

"Do…you need a ride to your place?

Cameron smiled at her sheepishly. "Yes, please."

"Alright." Thirteen walked over and sat on her couch, folding her arms behind her head before turning to watch the blonde.

"What're you doing?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Waiting for you."

With a laugh, she stood up and grabbed her purse from a desk drawer before walking over and tugging the brunette up by her sleeve and out her office door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You want a drink?" Cameron asked as they were walking into the apartment.

"Sure," the brunette answered, glancing around. Her eyes trailed over all of the pictures on the walls. There were pictures of the blonde doctor all through her life: mainly with what she assumed was her brother. Looking around the rest of the room she noticed there were no pictures of Chase.

"This was when I was five," Cameron's voice said suddenly from beside her, handing her a can of coke before gesturing to a picture of a smaller version of herself grinning widely with a hole where a tooth should have been on the wall in front of them. "I had just lost my first tooth."

"What about this one?" Thirteen murmured running her finger along of smooth wooden frame that held a teenaged Cameron wearing a pink dress while a young man had an arm around her waist.

"Eleventh grade prom," she mused. "His name was Timothy and he was a senior."

"You were a beautiful teenager," the brunette complimented causing Cameron to beam up at her. "I bet you were popular."

"I'm positive you were even prettier and more popular," she returned. "I definitely wasn't lacking in the friend department."

Thirteen shook her head with a slight laugh. "No, we moved around a lot…my dad and I. My brother had already moved out. Not a lot of people take the time to get to know the awkward new girl who wears suspenders and watches the other kids play basketball every day after school but always denies when they ask her to play."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, staring at her with wide concerned eyes.

"Don't worry about," Thirteen answered, brushing off the apology with a slight smirk. "Everything is alright now."

"Did you really wear suspenders?" she asked, eyes crinkling as she smiled with humor.

"Still do."

Cameron looked up into her eyes, disbelief written across her face. Her eyes trailed down her torso before she reached out slowly and pushed the light jacket she was wearing to the side. She took a step closer, hooking an index finger under the elastic band.

The brunette watched her cautiously, gauging her reaction. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she let her fingers trail up and down a few inches. She glanced back up, pulling the suspender a few inches away from Thirteen's body and letting it go with a _snap!_ Her eyes were sparkling as she whispered softly, "They're adorable."

"Glad you like them," she said just as quietly, eyes never leaving her teal ones. Was it just her imagination or was Cameron getting closer? It wasn't her imagination she decided, as the blonde's eyes left hers to flicker down to her lips. Leaning in an inch she watched in satisfaction as the other woman's eyes fluttered shut. She would have happily closed the distance between them, that is, until a certain Australian doctor popped into her head, making her silently yell a string of curses at her subconscious. Taking a step back, she watched as Cameron frowned, experiencing the cool loss of the body heat they had been sharing. "I think we should start that movie now," Thirteen said calmly, surprised at how normal her voice sounded.

Her teal eyes opened again and stared at her for a second before looking quickly away, a blush creeping up her neck and spilling onto her cheeks. "Right," she mumbled quietly as she led the way into the living room.

The brunette perched on the edge of the couch while the blonde rifled through a basket full of DVD's. "You have a preference?"

"Watch whatever you want, Cameron. I'm not picky."

Cameron turned around to look at her, movie case in hand. "You can call me Allison, you know. Unless you just prefer Cameron…"

"I like both of them," she responded with a grin. "But okay, _Allison, _what're we watching?"

"The Notebook," she answered in a matter-of-face voice, plopping down on the couch next to her. She raised an eyebrow when the brunette let out a groan. "You said _anything…_ I always have to watch these kinds of movies alone, please, Remy?" she pouted.

Thirteen's eyes widened slightly at the use of her first name. She was surprised how much she liked hearing Allison say it. "Okay," she caved.

"Thank you," Allison said sweetly, slouching down to get comfortable before resting her head on Remy's shoulder.

Remy glanced down at her blonde head, a goofy smile starting to spread across her face before turning her attention to the TV screen.

What felt like it was seconds later, Remy's eyes blinked open groggily. She was confused as to where she was, until she focused on the credits rolling quietly on the TV and the weight that was leaning against her side. With a glance down, she realized Allison had nuzzled closer into her side in her sleep and now had an arm wrapped around her waist. She shook her shoulder gently. "Hey, Allison."

Her actions only made the blonde frown and mumble before tightening her grip around her waist. "Allison," she repeated louder.

"What?" came a muffled reply against her shoulder.

"Wake up."

"No."

"The movie is over."

"I don't care," she replied.

"I need to head home."

"But you're so warm," she protested. "You can spend the night. It'd be like a sleep over."

Remy let out a loud laugh. "Are you even awake?" she pried herself from Allison's grip before sliding away, forcing her to sit up straight.

Her eyes finally opened and focused on her. "Hi."

"I need to head home," Remy told her softly. With a nod, Allison stood up slowly and walked towards the apartment door, the other woman following behind. "I'll walk you to your car," she said quietly, pulling on a jacket.

"You don't have to."

Allison stared her down as she followed the brunette out the door. "I want to." They walked through the halls in comfortable silence; the only sound was their soft breathing and the elevator music. Remy pushed open the main door to the apartment complex and held it open for the blonde who offered her a grateful smile.

"Thanks for having me," Remy said, turning to her once they reached her car. "I had fun."

"Even though we slept half of the time?" Allison teased. She glanced up at her before stepping closer and leaning against the taller woman in a soft embrace. She leaned in further when she felt the other woman's arms encircle her waist hesitantly. "Thanks for coming." She pulled back slightly as headlights filled the parking lot from an incoming car. Glancing up into the brunette's shining eyes she smiled softly. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow," Remy replied, taking a step back from the blonde, shooting her a smile before getting into her car and driving home, the smile on her face never leaving. She was glad she decided to go against her previous plans of getting drunk and bringing home a stranger after a night like tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, all you sexy people. How're you doing? Good, I hope. Special thanks to for looking over most of this for me! I finally know where for sure I want to take this, so hopefully that'll help me get these chapters pumped out faster ;) Also, thanks to all of the reviewers who don't have accounts, I appreciate all of your reviews too! Let me know what you think, everything goes to its rightful owners. **

Allison watched Thirteen drive away until she couldn't see her car anymore. Her heart beat started getting slightly faster as she stood there, replaying their time together; had they really almost kissed? What had come over her? She was happy with Chase, they practically lived together, and he took care of her. He was a great guy.

_Remy's a great girl,_ some part of her subconscious argued. No, she didn't like Remy…at least not like _that_, right? She barely knew the other woman. But she found herself getting to know her, that was all that mattered, right? The brunette made her feel like she could do absolutely anything around her and not be judged.

With a pang of guilt, she saw Chase get out of the car that had pulled in earlier. He walked over to her, a slight smile on his face. "Hey," he greeted, enveloping her into a hug.

"Hi," she returned, leaning against his shoulder slightly, noting how different it was from Thirteen's.

"Did you have a friend over?" he asked casually against her head. She shut her eyes; she had hoped he didn't notice. But they _were _in plain slight…

"Uh-huh," she answered, as normally as she could manage.

"Who was it, Kathy?"

Kathy was Allison's friend from medical school. She hadn't hung out with her in over three months. "Uh, no. It was Remy." She felt him pull back a little to look into her eyes.

"Remy? As in Thirteen, Remy?"

"That's the one."

Disbelief flashed across his face. "I…didn't know you two had become so close."

"I wouldn't consider us best friends yet but…" she shrugged.

"She didn't try anything, did she?" he asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

Allison's eyes flashed up to his, "What?"

"Thirteen. She didn't try and…I dunno, make a move?"

She stared at him, eyes hard. How could he even… "No, she didn't." she stepped out of his embrace, crossing her arms and choosing to stare at the ground.

"Hey," he touched her elbow. "I was only asking. No need to get so upset."

"Well don't ask about it again," she replied harshly. She glanced up to find his eyes watching her nervously. "Sorry," she mumbled, "can we just…go in and go to bed?"

With a nod he led the way back into the building. The walk to the elevators and to her apartment was tense and awkward, unlike the comfortable silence with Remy. How her night seemed to go from wonderful to bad didn't quite seem fair.

When they walked into her apartment, Chase headed straight for the bathroom to shower, leaving Allison with her thoughts. She walked into the bedroom, picking up discarded men's clothes along the way with an irritated sigh before throwing them into the hamper. Stripping of her clothes, she pulled on a tank and a pair of pajama pants before quickly crawling under the covers on her bed.

Lying on her side so that her back was to the open bed, she let her mind wander to the brunette again. From the way she smelled, to how her slender arms felt wrapped around her waist, to those oh-so captivating eyes. With a groan, she pulled a pillow against her chest, wrapping her arms around it; she fell asleep wishing the pillow had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and a beating heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Cameron woke up with Chase's arm slung over her waist heavily and he was snoring in her ear quite loudly. With a grunt, she managed to crawl out from under all of his dead weight before getting dressed quickly and driving to the hospital.

She felt herself relax as she entered the hospital, feeling comfortable and at home. She greeted a few of her nurses as she passed, all the while keeping a lookout for a certain doctor before heading to her office.

Throwing her purse and jacket onto her couch, she walked over to her desk. She picked up a note that was thrown onto the desk before reaching out to turn her chair towards her as she scanned the note. She applied more force to her pulling when the chair hardly budged. _Did House superglue it to the floor…?_ She bent down to examine the legs before freezing; a pair of legs, _human legs, _were dangling from the chair.

Cautiously reaching out to grab the arm, she gently turned the chair to face her with her heart pounding. However, when her eyes were met with teasing playful bright blue eyes, she nearly collapsed onto the floor with relief. "You scared the hell out of me!" she told the other woman accusingly.

The brunette was holding her side as she was laughing. "You should've seen your face."

"People tend to get scared when an unknown person is in their supposedly locked office…" she grumbled.

"You worked for House. Breaking into an office isn't all that difficult."

Cameron placed her hands on her hips. "Get out of my chair; I have work to do."

Thirteen continued to sit and stare at her, making no move to get up, a slight smirk on her lips.

"Remy," she groaned, reaching out to grab her wrist before tugging it gently. "Get up."

"I'm quite comfortable where I am, but thank you."

"That wasn't an offer," she growled.

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Someone is a little grumpy today, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" she spun in the chair and opened a desk drawer, digging through it. She pulled out Allison's glasses and slipped them on before turning back to the blonde. "How do I look?"

Allison bit her lip slightly. In all honesty, she found Remy wearing her glasses to be insanely attractive. But instead, she said, "You look…alright…"

Thirteen mock glared at her as she took them off. "They look much better on you," she said softly, reaching out to wrap an arm around the blonde's waist to tug her closer before reaching up and placing the rims on her nose and sliding them up her nose with her finger.

Allison felt her breath hitch slightly; the other woman was driving her nuts. The way she was watching her with those god damn sparkling eyes, the way she was smiling at her, the dark locks of hair that framed her face…

"You look tired," Remy commented, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Is that your nice way of saying I look like crap?"

Thirteen shook her head, standing up and letting Allison have her chair back before perching on the edge of her desk. "No, you still look beautiful," she commented, causing the blonde to blush. "But you're starting to get dark circles under your eyes."

"Yeah," Cameron responded, pulling a few files towards her. "I didn't get much sleep last night…" after being met with silence before hearing a quiet snort she glanced up at the brunette who was trying not to laugh. "Oh, god, no. Not like _that_. You are so immature," she scolded, a fond smile forming.

"You make it sound like you don't want to have sex with your boyfriend."

"I…" she hesitated. "Things are just kind of tense right now."

Remy nodded, looking at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It happens," she gave her leg a slight shove. "Now go, so I can get work done."

"Oh," Remy said, voice lowering playfully. "Am I _distracting_ you Doctor Cameron?"

"Yes," she answered, completely honest.

"Well," came her response in a cheery voice. "I'll go run your ER for you now, since my real job is done," she winked as she slid off of her desk. "Don't forget to come do real work when you're done with paperwork."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Doctor Cameron," one off her nurses called out as she finished examining another patient. The ER was fairly busy today with people getting into wrecks.

"Yes?"

"Doctor Chase was looking for you," she gestured over her shoulder. Allison's eyes looked to the ER doors and saw the Aussie watching her from behind the glass.

"I have a patient to look at," she lied, grabbing for another file.

"Doctor Hadley," the nurse called out. Cameron turned and watched as the brunette emerged from behind a curtain.

"What's up?" Remy asked, eyes automatically searching the blonde's.

Allison was about to tell her nothing when the nurse cut in, "Doctor Cameron has some personal business to tend to, could you cover her while she's gone?" Cameron glared at her employee before turning to watch Remy with pleading eyes.

Thirteen turned to the nurse, "I think whether or not Doctor Cameron wants to attend to her personal business is her choice, but if she wants to I'd be more than capable of covering for her."

Allison could have hugged her friend right then and there; she shot her a grateful smile, which was returned happily. Grabbing another patient file, she bumped against the brunette playfully before walking towards the patient bed. She halted however, when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"We need to talk," Chase's voice said from behind her.

She turned to look at him, "Then talk."

"Somewhere private, can we go to your office?"

She nodded reluctantly, handing the file to a nurse that she passed. She lead the way into her office, before turning her back to Chase to shut the door, briefly making eye contact with Remy who was watching her with concern, before shutting the door and turning back to her boyfriend.

"You didn't say goodbye this morning," he said.

"I woke up late," she lied. "Slipped my mind."

"Are we okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Truth be told, Allison was starting to find Chase very annoying. He wasn't even doing anything wrong, which just irritated her further.

He took a step closer, brushing a finger over her cheek. A few weeks ago, this gesture would have made her feel warm, and loved, but now she felt nothing. "It feels like you're slipping away," he told her. "What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Is it because of what I asked about Thirteen? I'm sorry-"

"Robert," she cut him off. "It's _nothing_, okay? I'm just tired, and cranky, and we're busy, so if you don't mind…" she quickly opened her office door and walked back into the hustle of the ER before he could even try to kiss her. She grabbed a patient file, only opening it to look at the bed number, before rushing off to continue her job, not even bothering to meet Thirteen's curious eyes that she felt staring into her back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You wanna hang out this weekend?" Allison asked Thirteen as she slid across from her into the booth at the hospital cafeteria.

The brunette watched her silently with a quirked eyebrow. "How do you know I wasn't waiting on someone?"

"You would've said that up front."

"Unless I didn't want to be rude."

Allison returned her gaze. "Are you?"

Remy smiled, "No."

"Told you," Allison replied, grinning at the other woman. "Now answer my question."

"What was the question again?" she was asked, a smirk tugging at the other woman's lips.

"Do you want to hang out this weekend," she repeated slowly for emphasis.

"As long as it's not during early hours, I'm all for it."

Allison stuck her tongue out at the other woman. "You're no fun." She pondered for a moment, "We could go to the beach, or a movie, or to the mall…"

"Is that what you normally do on a weekend? God, your life is so _dull_." She leaned onto her arms which were resting on top of the table. "How about, I come pick you up tomorrow night and take you to a concert? Not a big one, just to a bar where bands who are trying to get big play."

"Alright," she said. "What should I wear?"

"Dressy casual," Remy answered with a shrug. "It'll be fun," she promised, noticing the blonde's worried face.

"If you say so," Allison muttered, sounding doubtful.

Thirteen smirked at her flirtatiously before leaning forward even further and whispering into her ear, "I do."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I wasn't planning for this chapter to end up like this…but I started writing and this just happened! Ha. So, I hope you like it. Also, it's Olivia Wilde's birthday and my family was making fun of me for being more excited for her birthday than I am for mine. But I love her and they don't so they just don't understand ;) Have a good weekend everybody! Everything goes to its rightful owners. **

"Looking for something?" Chase asked from where he was sprawled out across the couch. He must've _finally_ realized Allison had been searching frantically for something for the past five minutes. Took him long enough.

"My clutch…" she searched around the kitchen for what felt like the hundredth time before spotting one of Chase's jackets on the table. She walked over and picked it up, successfully finding what she had been missing. "Found it."

No reply came until after the TV went on a commercial break a second later, "Good."

She rolled her eyes with a scoff at the back of the couch. _Men._ Pulling her phone from out of her jean pocket, she pressed a button to make the screen light up; discovering Remy should be here anytime now. She stepped closer to the couch so she was looking over the back of it and down at her boyfriend. "I don't know how late I'll be out," she told him.

He tore his eyes away from the screen. "Alright, have fun."

She nodded at him before realizing she had left her jacket in the bedroom. Walking swiftly down the hallway she entered the bedroom. As she walked through the doorway, the doorbell rang and she wondered who it could be. Remy had told her she would text her when she was five minutes away to meet her outside. She grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on and heard Chase open the door.

"Uh…hi," he answered awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" she heard him ask slowly.

"I'm here to pick up Cameron," the unmistakable voice of Remy Hadley floated down the hallway, causing Allison to hurry out of the room and towards the door. Chase looked at her pointedly when she passed behind him to grab her clutch before stepping in front of him and into the open door. The brunette was standing there, hands shoved into her tight fitting black jeans. She was returning Chase's stare with ease. Her blue eyes flickered towards Allison when she walked up.

"Hey," Allison greeted, offering a smile.

"Sorry," Remy apologized. "I left my phone at my apartment…"

"Its fine," she turned to Chase. "Bye," she told him before taking a step out the door and wrapping a wrist around the doorknob to pull it shut behind her. After she had pulled it shut, she leaned her back against it heavily and decided it was her turn to apologize. "Sorry, if I had known it was you, I would have answered it myself."

The brunette's icy blue eyes met hers and her lips curved into a warm smile. "Chase didn't seem too happy to see me," she commented as they started walking down the hallway and into the elevators. "I'm guessing you didn't tell him that I was the friend you were going out with?"

"Didn't exactly get that far," Allison confirmed as she pressed the button for the ground level. She stepped back and carefully examined Remy from the corner of her eye, letting her eyes trail down to her outfit; from the white cotton shirt covered with a black vest, to her dark jeans, to her converse before forcing her eyes back to her face where she was being watched. "No suspenders?" she asked, trying to act casual about being caught ogling her.

"Not tonight," Remy said, staring back into her eyes. Allison, yet again, found herself unable to look away. What was it about this woman in front of her that was so intoxicating? It was Remy who broke the gaze when the elevator doors opened. The blonde took a deep breath before running a hand through her curls and following the younger doctor out to her car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I thought you said the band was unknown?" Allison questioned with disbelief as they pulled up to a fairly large building. The street was lined with cars, and there was a line forming by the doors.

"They are," she responded, checking her reflection in the rearview mirror before pushing open her door and getting out. "There's only like three hundred people here," she continued, coming to stand by the blonde's open window who still hadn't gotten out. She pulled open her door and held out a hand. Allison glanced up at her before grasping her hand and allowing the brunette to pull her out. A small smile formed on her lips when Remy didn't drop her hand, instead gently pulling her along towards the doors.

Allison pulled back slightly when she noticed they had passed the entrance to wait in line. "Shouldn't we…"

"I already have tickets," Remy answered, throwing her a grin over her shoulder, continuing to pull her along. She came to a stop at the doors where a man collecting tickets stood. The brunette reached into her back pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper before handing them to the man. He held out a plastic bracelet to wrap around her arm, before doing the same for the blonde and ushering them inside.

Inside the building, they climbed half a flight of stairs before being met with a big wide open space. There was a stage sitting directly in the middle, so people could stand all around it. Along the walls of the room were several different concession stands, as well as mini bars with counters.

"Wow," Allison breathed out after taking it all in. "This is…"

"Cool, right?" Remy's eyes were sparkling as she glanced at her from the side. "You want to go grab a spot? It'll start soon."

After Allison's nod, Remy led the way into the large flow of people, muttering 'excuse me' several times and slipping in front and squeezing behind people who refused to move. The blonde was trying to stay as close to the brunette as possible, but found that she had to take an alternate route around groups of people. And once, when she had ducked behind a rather tall man and looked around, the taller doctor was nowhere to be seen.

She let out a sigh and took a deep breath; she was a big girl and could find her friend without freaking out. No problem. Letting out a sigh, she started walking in the direction she thought Remy had been headed. Her eyes examined every brunette she spotted, but none were _her_ brunette. Her brunette? Remy was definitely not hers. Far from it, she thought. _Chase_ was hers. The man she had been in a steady relationship with the past year. The man she had recently cleared out a drawer for. The man who she didn't seem to feel the same about lately.

But just because she enjoyed spending more time with Remy over Chase lately didn't mean she was starting to like her, did it? She paused, they had almost _kissed._ Deep down she realized part of her did like the woman as more than a friend. She was jerked out of her thoughts by a rough hand grabbing her arm.

"Hey, beautiful," a young guy with bleach blond hair and deep green eyes flirted, casting her a smile that probably made college girls fall at his feet. But not Allison. She stared pointedly at his hand that was still gripping her triceps. "You wanna get a drink?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she inhaled the strong scent of alcohol on his breath. Staring back at him she answered, "Sorry, but I'm here with someone."

"Surely if you were here with someone, they wouldn't _dare_ leave someone like you _alone_ in a place like this, would they? Now come on, I can show you a real good time," he tried pulling her closer but Allison firmly planted her feet to the ground and held her arm as stiff as possible. "Aw, come on, don't be like that."

"I said I was here with-" she started to argue, but stopped short when a slender tanned arm wrapped around her waist protectively from behind as the second one grasped the man's that was holding her arm.

"Let her go," came a flat demand from above her head. The blonde glanced up to find Remy's icy blue eyes staring angrily at the man. He stared back at her evenly, but Allison saw his Adam's apple bob nervously as he swallowed before he finally released her arm. Remy, keeping an arm securely around her waist, immediately turned and quickly walked back into the other direction. They walked several yards away before she pulled them to a stop.

"Are you okay?" she asked, blue eyes anxiously searching her face. Her hand ran down the blonde's arm and she gently examined the red hand print that had formed. "I realized you weren't behind me anymore and retraced my steps to look for you. Then I saw that guy…" her jaw visibly clenched.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to sound reassuring. She tried to smile at the brunette but it faltered and she took a deep breath to calm herself before letting her eyes trail down to the ground. Her hand was nervously twisting one of Remy's belt hoops on her jeans. She stared at it, focusing on taking deep breaths in order to help calm her still racing heart. Flashes of what could've happened if Remy had not shown up kept flying through her mind. Would someone have helped her? Or would he have over powered her and dragged her around to do who knows what?

She hadn't realized her breathing had quickened again until Remy pulled her into a tight hug against her shoulder. Hands were rubbing soothing circles in her lower back. She had tangled her hands in the back of the taller woman's shirt as she breathed in and out against her tall neck.

She watched as they were starting to grow attention from people around them. Two woman hugging in the middle of where people were walking, and one of them on the border of having a nervous breakdown. She pulled back from the embrace ever so slightly.

Remy leaned back to look into her eyes, hers were filled with worry. "Do you want to leave?"

Allison shook her head in protest. "That would be a waste of your tickets, no-"

"A friend of mine gave them to me for free, I didn't pay anything for them," she told her softly. "Do you want to leave?" she repeated softly, brushing a few stands of blonde hair away from her face.

She gnawed on her lip, conflict clear on her face before nodding with a slight jerk of her head. The brunette smiled gently at her before intertwining their fingers firmly and walking back toward the direction of the doors, careful to avoid the large crowds of people. She felt the blonde physically relax as they stepped onto the now darkened street outside the building. She turned to meet her eyes to find them already looking at her apologetically.

"No," Remy cut in before she could even open her mouth. "Don't say 'you're sorry' because none of that was even close to your fault. If anything it should be my own for not making sure you were behind me."

"If it wasn't my fault, it sure as hell wasn't your fault either," Allison returned.

"Fine, it wasn't either of our faults, agreed?"

"Agreed."

They stood on the sidewalk, unsure of what to do. Remy let her eyes trail around the other building before her eyes landed on one not very far away. "You want to get some ice cream?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Ice cream, you want some?"

The blonde was looking at her as if she had two heads. "Sure…?"

"Great," she said happily, once again stating to drag Allison to her destination. She followed in silence, not asking questions. Ice cream would do her some good. Pulling open the door she let her companion walk in first before following quickly behind.

"Welcome!" an elderly woman said from behind the counter. They were the only other people in the place.

"Hello," Remy greeted.

"What can I get you two ladies?"

The brunette turned to ask Allison what she wanted, who in return, only shrugged. Must still be overwhelmed, she thought. "Uh, two hot fudge sundaes," she told the woman who turned to start their order.

"Come on," Remy led the blonde over to a small table and pushed her into a chair before taking the one across from her. "No one else is in here, you can relax now," she joked as she noticed her look over the shoulder at the door. "Unless you think the old lady is going to try something. But I think I can take her on."

Her comment earned her a smile for the older doctor. Just what she was trying for.

"Here you are, dearies," the lady came and set their sundaes down onto the table.

"Thank you," Allison said finally speaking up. She pulled the sundae Remy offered her over closer to her before pushing her plastic spoon around in it.

"Please tell me you're not going to ruin that perfectly good sundae."

Allison's teal eyes flashed up to meet Remy's icy blue ones that were narrowed playfully at her. She scooped up a small bite of it before exaggeratedly putting it in her mouth. She narrowed her eyes back as she glanced back down to her ice cream. While working on getting a second spoonful, she felt something semi liquidy being placed across her nose with a finger. Jerking her head up, her eyes met the smirk of the younger doctor who already had another drop of whipped cream on her finger.

"Remy," she scolded, reaching up to wipe off the dairy product with her back of her hand. She pulled her hand back down and licked the sweet white topping off of her hand and raising a challenging eyebrow at the brunette in the process. "And you said I was wasting."

"Too much whipped cream is gross," she responded through a mouthful of ice cream. "It's not wasting if I don't like it."

"Whatever, Thirteen." Allison kicked her slightly under the table causing her to jerk back in her chair.

"Hey, _Cameron,_" she complained. "That hurt."

"Did not, you baby."

"It hurt _emotionally._ I thought you liked me."

"I _do_ like you," she teased. They stared at each other for a moment, each trying to think of something witty to say. Allison looked down when she saw movement to find the brunette trying to steal a bite of her ice cream. "No!" she protested grabbing onto her wrist. Remy stood up from her chair and grabbed Allison's arm while laughing and trying to pull her arm free that still held the spoonful of ice cream.

"You have chocolate on your mouth," Allison said suddenly, staring at her lips.

"I bet that's just you trying to distract me," Remy returned, still pulling on her arm.

"No," the blonde grabbed a napkin and stood up, releasing the brunette's arm as she stepped closer. "See?" she murmured, dotting the napkin against the corner of her lip before pulling it back to show her the evidence. When she looked back up into her eyes, she found icy blue eyes staring at her intently and she realized she was only a few inches away from her lips. Her eyes flickered down to them and she leaned in, letting her eyes flutter shut as she connected their lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter, my weekend suddenly got extremely busy and I didn't want to add just pointless stuff to make it longer. I hope it is satisfactory ;) Special thanks to Yanto(dot)Wilde for beta-ing for me :) Everything goes to its rightful owners. **

What seemed like miles away, Allison heard the quiet clank of the spoon being dropped back in the plastic serving of ice cream on the table, temporarily forgotten. She felt a warm hand cup the side of her face, bringing her closer as the owner gently responded to the kiss. Remy's lips were soft, warm, and enticing. She couldn't bring herself to pull away, not that she wanted to.

It was Remy who pulled back slightly after a few blissful seconds, far enough away that they weren't kissing, but close enough that the taller woman had her forehead resting against the blonde's. Taking the deep breath her lungs were begging for, Allison opened her eyes to find Remy's blue grey eyes watching her with caution, searching her own eyes.

The older woman stared back, not knowing what to say, what to feel. She knew she liked the woman in front of her, maybe even more than liked. She valued her companionship. And after what had just occurred, she had the strongest desire to do it again. So she did. Or, tried to.

The brunette took a step back as she started leaning back in. Allison frowned at her.

"I don't think we should…" she stopped, conflict clear across her face.

"You don't want to kiss me?" Allison asked quietly.

"No," she said, reaching out to touch her arm quickly when she looked away with hurt. "Not while you're with Chase."

The ER head's eyes flickered away guiltily. Chase. She had forgotten about him. Already taken him out of the equation. But it was rather easy to do when she was locked at the lips with one of the most attractive women she had ever met…..she halted those thoughts right there, a slight blush coming over her cheeks. She blushed even deeper when Remy reached out and ran a thumb over the embarrassing coloring, a fond smile on her face.

"Chase doesn't have to know…" Allison suggested, glancing at her hopefully.

"I'm not going to be some affair, Allison," she responded, eyes not showing any sign of anger. She knew how hard this was for the blonde, and she wasn't going to push her into a decision.

"Can we…go for a walk or something?" She was suddenly aware that they weren't in the most private of places.

With a nod, Remy led the way out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They found themselves at a little park down the street. A sidewalk wrapped around the whole place and they ended up walking on it. The silence between them was deafening, but still not awkward or uncomfortable. It was just _there_.

Allison kept sneaking sideways glances at her companion and occasionally she would catch her with a small smile.

"I know this is hard for you," Remy said breaking the silence after their first lap around the park. Her eyes were apologetic.

"It is," she agreed. "Very hard…I don't know what to think, or feel."

Remy came to a halt and reached out to grab Allison's arm as she kept walking. She tugged her back, not releasing her wrist. "What do you think you feel?" she asked, taking a step closer. Her eyes caught the blonde sucking in a breath as she invaded her personal space.

As she tried to get her breathing under control, she glanced up into the taller woman's blue eyes. "I think…I like you more than I probably should," she admitted. Remy nodded and turned to start walking again so she grabbed her arm. "But I also know I've never felt like the way I do about you with anyone else."

Remy was facing her again now. Sensing more she prodded, "Go on."

"I don't know if…"

At her silence the brunette filled in the space. "Chase? You're not sure if you're ready to leave him? Not sure if you can hurt him like that?"

Allison looked up shocked. "How did you…?"

"It's not like I haven't gone after 'straight' women before."

The blonde gnawed on her lip. "Oh, right." She watched as Remy's eyes became intense as she watched her.

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're always doing what makes other people happy, Cameron. When if the last time you thought for yourself?" She stepped closer again, reaching out to brush her fingers against her hand. "Don't think about whether this is right or wrong, don't think about Chase's feelings, what do _you_ want?"

"I don't know."

Remy released her hand softly with a nod. She watched the blonde with guarded eyes. Being so close to having what she wanted more than anything, but yet so far, was beginning to become unbearable. "I'll take you home," she told her quietly, leading the way back towards her car.

"Rem," she heard Allison protest from behind. But she didn't turn around, she simply kept walking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The drive to Allison's apartment was quiet. Allison had tried to start a conversation with her several times, but Remy had always answered with short one worded answers. And soon enough Allison dropped her effort altogether.

The brunette internally cursed herself. She wanted to be able to tell the blonde next to her how she was feeling. But she couldn't think of the right words. Couldn't even come close.

She pulled up to the apartment building and put the car into park, staring straight out the windshield.

"Remy," Allison stated. When she refused to look, Allison unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled over onto the center console, reaching out to forcefully turn the younger woman's head in her direction.

Bright blue eyes wide, Remy jerked back slightly. "What're you doing?"

"Getting your attention," she returned. When she was satisfied she wouldn't look away, she released the brunette's face but didn't move from her position. "Can we possibly talk about this at lunch Monday?"

"I go back to working for House on Monday," she reminded her. "I hardly ever get a lunch."

Allison paused, she had been so used to having Remy around the past week, she forgot she didn't normally work there. Would this change their relationship? "Oh, well we can-"

"Allison," Remy cut her off. "I…" she struggled for words, "I don't think we should see each other until you get your feelings sorted out."

The blonde's heart constricted painfully. She glanced away from her and nodded, avoiding eye contact. Why did this hurt so much? She wasn't surprised, it wouldn't be fair to have Remy hang around like usual when she was still figuring out what she felt. Not in the least. But…part of her, the selfish part, didn't want her to leave. She had seen her every day for the past week, and _enjoyed_ every minute, how was she supposed to feel when that came to an end?

"Alright…" she said finally, scooting back over to her seat. She put her hand on the doorknob before stopping and turning back to the brunette. "Thank you…for saving me from that guy."

Surprise flickered across her face as she watched her. "You're welcome."

Allison offered her a smile small. "Bye, Remy."

"See you around, Cameron."

Biting onto her lip, Allison shut the door quietly and watched as the car drove off. Remy reverting back to using her last name didn't slip past her ears, and she wondered if there would be an easy choice to the huge decision that laid before her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Sorry if there are any little mistakes, I didn't have time to send this to a beta. But I did write it with my spelling check, so it shouldn't! I don't think this story has much left. Three chapters at the most. Hope you enjoy! Everything goes to its rightful owners. **

Pushing the black rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose, Cameron finished the last two stitches of her current ER patient. Her patient was a thirty-five year old man, who had placed his hand in the wrong spot while opening a box with a knife. Definitely was one of the more normal situations she has seen.

She discharged the man before pulling off the rubber medical gloves and throwing them into a waste bin on her way back to the nurse's station. Her eyes instinctively searched for another doctor as she picked up another patient file before remembering she wasn't there. In fact, it had been almost three weeks since Thirteen had gone back to House.

Cameron at first thought the brunette had taken leave from the hospital, she never saw her anywhere. Not in the cafeteria, or passing through the ER. But one day she walked towards the locker room and almost ran into her as she was exiting.

"_Oh, sorry," she said before actually looking up into the person she had bumped into. She came face to face with the familiar steely blue eyes that made her heart pause. "Hey."_

_The taller woman looked like she couldn't decide whether to flee or respond. "Hey," she returned, the corner of her lips turning up into that smile when you're trying to be polite. _

"_How're you doing?" Allison was desperately trying to keep herself from launching herself against the other woman. Being here, only feet away from her, made her realize just how much she had missed her. _

_Remy answered her with a slight shrug and a nod of her head. She was looking anywhere but directly at the blonde. It was killing her; Cameron wanted the Thirteen she had come to know during working with her back. But this was her fault, after all._

_She still hadn't made up her mind. She didn't want to have to make up her mind. She wanted things to be easy, and simple, where no one got hurt. Why should one person be able to cause someone else's pain? She snapped back to the other woman, who was now looking at her strangely._

"_You okay?"_

_Allison blushed slightly. "Y-yeah, fine…zoned out, I guess. Listen, Rem…" _

_Her light blue eyes moved to look in her eyes. _Really _look into her eyes. Cameron instantly lost her train of thought for a moment before remembering. "I haven't decided yet…" at this Remy's eyes flickered away, "But I just wanted you to know that I've missed-"_

_Before she could finish, another familiar face came out of the locker room. "Cameron," the dark skinned Foreman greeted._

"_Eric," she shot him a half smile._

"_Thirteen and I were going down the street for drinks. You wanna join?"_

_Her eyes flickered to Remy, surprise clear on her face. She was back to not looking at her. "No thanks," she said, turning back to her ex-colleague. "I still have another hour on my shift," she lied. _

"_Alright," he turned to the brunette. "You ready?"_

"_Yeah," her eyes shifted to his before meeting Cameron's eyes for a fraction of a second. They were unreadable. Allison turned and walked into the locker room quietly as soon as they turned and walked away. _

That had been last week. She hadn't seen the younger woman since. Even Chase picked up on her absence, asking her why they hadn't been hanging out. He was happy about it, of course, which made Allison even more irritable when he brought it up.

Speaking of the Australian man, she spotted him now walking towards her. "What're you doing here?" she asked, not particularly happy to see him.

"Good to see you too," he retorted. "House wants to talk to you."

"Why didn't he just page me?" They walked out to the elevators. "Any why send you? You don't work for him…"

"I was talking to Foreman," he explained, pressing the correct button once the doors opened. "Did you know he likes Thirteen?"

Cameron bit down onto her tongue as the doors slid shut. "No."

"He asked me to ask you to put a good word in for him, since you're friends."

She chose to ignore his comment. Instead, brushing past him quickly towards the Diagnostic's office as soon as the doors opened.

"Ah, my little favorite ex-duckling," House exclaimed as she pulled open the glass door and walked into his office.

"You need something?"

"My sources tell me you and my current duckling Thirty-One have been getting close." A sly smirk grew on his face.

"No closer than two colleagues thrown together for a week because of a common sadistic boss between the two."

"Ouch," he deadpanned. "You know what I think?" He got out from behind his desk and walked till he was standing in front of her. "I think spending a week with one of PPTH's _hottest _doctors, has led you to reevaluate your sexual orientation…for Thirteen, at least."

"You're out of your mind," she answered as calmly as possible, even throwing in an eye roll. Keeping her breathing even proved to be difficult.

"Your nurses tell me otherwise."

"I…"

"It's okay, you don't have to admit it," his eyes were now practically alight with whatever emotion he was feeling. "When do you plan on ditching pretty boy for hot girl?"

"I never said I was-"

"Did you forget who you're talking to? You're obviously not happy with him. You're happy with her, right? Dump him, go with her. Plain and simple."

"It's _not_ plain and simple," she argued back. "You don't understand."

"What's there to understand? Thirteen is even dying. You _do_ like dying people…"

"House," she hissed, narrowing her eyes into a glare. "That has _nothing_ to do with this!"

"If you say so," he shrugged. His eyes looked behind her and she heard the door being pulled open. "Just who we were talking about. Thirteen, there you are."

Cameron glanced over her shoulder to see the brunette standing right inside the doorway. She was glancing between the two of them warily.

"Tests confirmed sarcoidosis," she stated, staring at House.

"Taub and Foreman treating?" After her nod he continued, "Good. Come join our conversation, it's about you after all."

Allison watched as she swiftly walked closer to them, the white doctor coat flowing slightly with the movement. She made quick eye contact with her as the brunette gave her a sideways glance.

"House," Cameron warned, staring him down.

Thirteen furrowed her eyebrows with a frown. "What's this about?"

"Cameron here has something she wants to tell you."

The taller woman turned to her, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"This isn't something you're going to pressure me into, House."

"If I don't give you a little push, you'll take too long. Poor Thirteen only has so much time left."

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"I speak only the truth," he responded. "Unless I'm lying. But I guess you won't know."

"Can we get to the point?" Thirteen asked impatiently. She turned to face Cameron. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Not here," she stared pointedly at House.

"This is my office," he pointed out.

"House," Cameron pleaded. "Please?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line. "Fine. I need to talk to Wilson anyway. You have five minutes." He limped towards the door and pulled it open. "Oh, Wilson!" the rest was tuned out as the door swung shut.

"Well?"

"Remy…"

"I'm listening," she responded. She stared at her blankly.

Allison took a deep breath. "I'm not ready yet."

Remy's face stayed emotionless and she didn't move. She could've sworn she saw a twitch in her jaw from clenching her jaw. She took a deep breath as she glanced away from the blonde before looking at her again. "Okay," she said quietly. "I understand. Don't worry about it." She started to walk away but stopped when she felt a small hand wrap around her wrist.

Allison stared at where her hand was wrapped around her arm. Refusing to meet her eyes she said, "I mean…I'm not ready because I still haven't told Chase. But I'm going to. Tonight."

"Are you just doing this because of House? Allison, it's really okay-"

"No," she cut her off. She had glanced back up into her eyes when she heard Remy use her first name again. "It's not because of House. I've been thinking about it, a lot. House was right when he said I needed a little push. But not a push to make the decision because deep down I made the decision that night when I kissed you. I just needed a push to take the action."

Remy was searching her face for any sign of doubt or hesitation, but there was none. A sudden thought occurred to the blonde and a small pit started forming in her stomach. "But if you're with Foreman now I-"

This time Remy cut her off. "I am _not_ with Foreman. He's a good guy but…not in that way. And besides," she took a step closer and brushed back a strand of rogue blonde hair behind her ear. "I've sort of had my eyes on someone else."

Allison bit down on her lip to keep the silly grin under control. "Yeah?"

"Mhm. Beyond attractive blonde, caring, fantastic doctor, works in the ER…perhaps you know her?"

"I think I do."

Remy smirked at her, reaching down to brush her fingers against hers, gazing into her eyes softly. "Could you tell her to hurry up and let her boyfriend know she's leaving him? Because I would really, really, _really_, like to kiss her."

Cameron blushed. "I think I can handle that. I think she would say she'll talk to him as soon as they both get home."

An emotion Allison couldn't place flickered across the brunette's face briefly. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she responded immediately. "I'll tell you tomorrow." They both quickly took a step back as Foreman and Taub were walking down the hallway from the elevators. Thank goodness for the glass wall.

"I thought you were going home?" Foreman asked Thirteen as he entered.

"I am. I just ran into Cameron on my way out," her eyes flickered to her as she said this; a smile Allison had missed far too much coming across her face.

"Well, see you around, Thirteen," she turned back to smile gently at her as her hand rested on the door handle.

"Later, Cameron," came her reply, with a subtle wink as she turned back to her team members.

Allison walked away in a stupor, resisting sneaking another glance at the woman on the other side of the glass. Now all she had to do was break the news to Chase.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, guys and girls. Well, this is the last chapter. It's short, I know, but I needed to get it finished up. I just want to thank every single one of you that left a review or gave me some kind of alert, it really does mean a lot. Thanks again Yanto(dot)Wilde for reading over this for me. I've had fun, I've hope you've all enjoyed. Everything goes to its rightful owners.**

She paced from wall to wall in front of the door, constantly wringing her hands together. Multiple scenarios ran through her head. She wanted to have everything planned out. But every time she thought she had it together, she changed her mind. Eventually, she gave up that route, deciding she would just make it up as she went along. She was leaving her boyfriend, who for awhile, she could see her spending the rest of her life with, why not add another spontaneous thing to the mix?

After leaving the diagnostics department earlier, the first thing she did was pull out her phone and ask Chase to meet her at her place later. To which he replied, he would be over as soon as he finished his last surgery. If she remembered his schedule correctly, he would be here any minute.

Sure enough, she heard a key slide into the lock on the door. She paused her pacing, standing in the middle of the room waiting as he pushed open the door and came in.

"Hey," he greeted, pushing the door shut again before walking over to her.

She took a step back as his arms started wrapping around her waist. Gnawing on her lip, she crossed her arms across her face and stared up at him.

His blue eyes questioningly searched her face as his arms fell limp against his sides. His eyebrows furrowed. "You're breaking up with me."

Well, that was easy. She felt instant relief that he came to this conclusion by himself. "Yes," she confirmed.

"Why?"

Opening her mouth to explain, he cut her off. "It's Thirteen isn't it?"

"Her name is Remy," she corrected.

"So it is her?" Allison, what're you thinking?" he demanded. "No, you're _not _thinking, are you? Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Chase infuriated her. Who was he to say this to her? He knew nothing."I know _exactly _what I'm doing, and it's sure going to be a hell of a lot better than this 'relationship' we have!"

Disbelief flashed across his face before his eyes narrowed into almost slits. "House is right, you can't be in a relationship with anybody unless they're dying. You're _messed up_."

Very calmly, she turned and picked up a bag off of the floor and held it out to him. "Here's all of your stuff I could find. If something is missing, don't bother coming back for it, it'll be in the garbage."

"Don't expect me to be waiting around when she gets bored of you."

Pushing him out the door, it took everything within her power not to punch his face. Right before she shut the door, she said to him, "I would never come back to you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You should've punched him."

Shifting against the tree they were currently leaning against, Allison raised an eyebrow at the brunette besides her. She had just finished telling her about how Chase reacted. As soon as the Aussie had left her apartment, she had called Remy and asked if they could meet up. Thirty minutes later, they ended up at the park they went to after getting ice cream.

"I would've punched him if I were you. Heck, I want to punch him right now!"

The shorter woman only smiled and leaned over so that her head was resting on her shoulder. "Wouldn't be worth the probable broken hand," she mused. She felt the brunette's body shake with laughter, which made her grin.

A moment of silence passed between them before Remy spoke up. "You don't believe what he said, do you?"

"Who saying what?"

"Chase, saying I would get bored of you."

The blonde peeked up at the brunette to find her looking down at her. "No, I don't. Do you believe I only like you because of your Huntington's?"

A small smile formed on her face. "No," she rested her chin on her head. "You're nice and caring, but I don't think it would go _that_ far," she teased.

"House would disagree," Cameron commented, nuzzling closer to the taller woman as a breeze picked up.

It surprised Thirteen how comfortable Allison was with all of this. Not that she was complaining. "House disagrees with just about everything," she pointed out. "But why would he?"

"He would bring up my first husband; say I only married him because he was dying and that you're the exact same way. But, I really did care for him."

"I believe you," she responded, wrapping an arm around her slender waist. Suddenly Allison sat up, making the brunette frown at the coolness now taking place of her warmth. She had a twinkle in her teal blue eyes.

"About that kiss you wanted to give me…"

Remy smirked, before leaning closer to the eager blonde. She paused a few inches from her face as she remembered something. "Allison?"

Opening her previously shut eyes, she looks at her confused. "What?"

"You never told me what that little boy in the ER whispered to you."

A blush and a small smile took over Allison's face. "I had forgotten about that."

"Well?"

She reached out a brushed her finger over Remy's prominent cheek bones, her smile growing. "He told me that I should make you my girlfriend before someone else did, because you were 'really nice and pretty.'"

Thirteen erupted with laughter. Her eyes were shining when she gazed back at the blonde. "Smart kid."

"Very…now, where were we?"

The internist smiled softly before leaning down to diminish the remaining distance between them. The territory didn't seem so unfamiliar to the blonde after all.


End file.
